


The Darkness Overwhelming

by Evelynn_1967



Series: The Lost King [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, loss of self, not really tho, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_1967/pseuds/Evelynn_1967
Summary: Arthur has been kidnapped and is slowly losing himself to the darkness creeping into his mind.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Lost King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Darkness Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work in a series. It can technically be read as a stand alone but will make much more sense if you read Part 1 first, especially when it comes to the formatting. 
> 
> (Full disclosure, this is currently unedited and was written about 5 minutes before being posted. I apologize for any mistakes!)
> 
> Anywho, Hope you all enjoy!!

The attack was over in seconds.

Arthur had rode out with a knight, whom Arthur had never gotten to know, looking for clues in the area where a body had been found. They travelled quickly when a twig snapped, both Arthur and the knight were thrown from their horses before either had the chance to so much as reach for their swords.

He heard at least one horse bolting back down the trail and gained his bearings just soon enough to see someone striding towards him out of the trees and raise their hand then - nothing.

**????**

Arthur woke up he didn’t didn’t know how long later not able to see much of his surroundings in the murky light.

A small stone cell was all the he could tell.

**????**

The days passed immeasurably, food would be shoved through the small slot at the base of the door randomly.

Arthur tried to track it but it was pointless, there were no patterns.

**????**

Arthur hated it there. Nothing but his own thoughts and beating heart as company.

He felt like he was going mad.

**????**

Arthur kept himself in shape as best he could. Wanting to be ready if the chance to escape presented itself.

He repeated his name, and Camelot, and his friend’s names, and Merlin’s, over and over in his mind. His own life line to sanity.

Until his grasp slipped.

**????**

He woke suddenly in a brightly lit room chained and kneeling.

A hood figure stood to the side. His kidnapper?

And a man sat in front of him on a throne.

He listened to nothing they said, couldn’t focus long enough to.

Except…

**One year.**

He had been gone a year.

Gone from…. Where again?

**????**

He focused on the floor in front of him. Scrubbing.

Hands aching. A welcome pain. Better then being looked in that room… with… It….

**????**

The _THING_ came randomly.

It tore at his mind.

Stripping away _him_ completely.

What was left of him anyway.

Until there was nothing left.

No identity.

**????**

He no longer remembered the chant that kept him tethered.

He is nameless and forgotten.

Left to drift out into the waiting, smothering darkness.

**????**

He heard a group of soldiers laughing about a kingdom ready to fall.

He kept his head down.

Not his concern.

**????**

He woke up, outside?

There were…. Trees? Is that the word?

It was very bright. It hurt his head.

Men appeared and spoke to him…. With respect?

He was taken to a loud, busy town.

Then to a castle, he stared up at it from where he stood at the base of some stairs.

He heard a strange sound and looked in time for a dark haired woman to launch herself at him.

He saw something go through her expression when he flinched and backed away from her.

A small flicker of recognition goes through him but he doesn’t know why. He does not know anyone.

He is no one and therefore knows no one.

**????**

He sees banners flying.

They look cheerful.

He doesn’t know what they’re for.

He covers the window again. Too bright. Too much.

He feels so much pressure to remember… Anything.

But there’s nothing….

Except…

Blue eyes, shining with mischief and laughter. A name lingered just out reach. If he could just grasp that name everything would right itself he thinks. Hopes.

He’s aware of someone watching him from the doorway but pretends to not notice.

Keep his head down. Survive whatever this is.

Another fantasy that _THING_ has conjured to torture him no doubt.

The person left.

Leaving him in the darkness he now clung to.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought in the comments! I would love to hear from you all!


End file.
